


Christmas Baking Disaster

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You make a little too many cookies, and try to get Steve to come and take some





	Christmas Baking Disaster

“Steve, you have to come over  _right now_.”

You had made it out to Steve like there was some big emergency, which, you guessed, in some people’s eyes what you did could be seen as an emergency. The recipe you were following said that it made 24 cookies.  _Twenty-four_. You had decided that was nowhere near enough for the Christmas party your parents were throwing and so decided to make a little more.

Now, you had gotten a little carried away making batch after batch until you took a break and realised how your entire kitchen was covered in cookies. Every countertop, on top of the stove, more in the oven. You hadn’t a clue what to do, so you had called Steve. And even though he would have come over if you had just simply asked, you thought it would be a little funny to prank him just a little.

Steve, himself, was freaking out, as per your plan. He had thought you had set fire to the house or something equally as drastic. But when he showed up, bursting your door open so hard that nearly fell off its hinges, his face turned from worry to pure disappointment.

“Hey, babe.” You said in a high-pitched voice, drawing out the ‘a’, trying to hide Steve from the mess you had made in your kitchen. “Are you hungry? I have some… cookies.”

Steve pushed past you and into the kitchen where he saw your catastrophe. He turned to you and pulled his signature pose, hands on hips. “Are you kidding me? How did you even have enough to make all of this?” You tell Steve was about to burst into laughter but he kept up his dissatisfied demeanour.

“I bake a lot.” You mumbled under your breath. Steve was still looking at you in complete and utter disbelief.

“Do you want some? You can take them home and give them to your parents? Or your friends?” You had placed your hands on his shoulders now, begging him to get rid of some of them.

“Or the entire damn town.” The two of you laughed at his comment and he pulled you into a hug. “I have absolutely no idea how you managed to do this. Do they at least taste good?”

“I fucking hope so.” You said, sighing. Steve dropped his arms from around you.

You went to pick up a tree-shaped cookie and bit into it, trying to catch the crumbs which fell but failed miserably. “They’re good.” You nodded as you stuffed the rest of the cookie into your mouth.

“Coming from you, the person who made them.” Steve shook his head and picked up one shaped like a snowman and did the same as you. He moaned slightly in delight. “They  _are_  good!” You punched him on the shoulder gently.

“Anyway, I need to decorate most of them but you can take some away when I’m done.” You sat down on a bar stool and began taking out some icing.

“Do you need a hand?” Steve sat on the stool next to you, eyeing up some red icing.

“No offence, Steve, but you’re not exactly the most artistic person in the world.” He laughed at you and began icing his own cookie in an attempt to prove you wrong.

Steve showed it up to you when he was done. You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “You know, that’s not actually bad.”

Steve grinned at you and the two of you spent the rest of the afternoon icing the cookies. At one point, Steve decided he had gotten bored and put some icing on your face, resulting in you having a mini icing war. You ended up with red and green stains down your shirt, but you weren’t the only casualty. Steve was the one who had to go home with the icing stains, at least you could change out of them.

“I think we’re all done,” Steve said, standing up from his seat and going to fetch a towel to wipe his hands on.

You noticed Steve still had a little bit of icing on his nose. You lifted your thumb up and wiped it off, giggling slightly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Steve put his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “This was really fun, you know. I love spending time with you. Even if you did totally freak me out at first.”

“That was the point, dipshit.” Steve grinned and planted a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“We should do this again. The baking part, not the baking a thousand cookies part.”

“Are you sure? Think of all the possibilities!” You grabbed Steve’s shirt with enthusiasm.

“No. We’re not bankrupting your family just so you can feed the homeless, no matter how good that would be.” Steve was grinning, though. He loved seeing you so happy.

You overexaggerated a pout. “But Steeeeeeve.” You pulled out your best puppy dog eyes.

“It’s so difficult to say no to you, [Y/N].”

“Good.” You kissed him gently on the lips and went to pack up some cookies for him to take home. Hopefully, you had cemented plans to bake an enormous amount of cookies each Christmas.


End file.
